


Everyone's A Sinner

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Adaarable Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Caught in the Act, Dom!Cullen, F/M, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finally has Keram to himself, or at least until Rylen walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's A Sinner

Cullen had no idea how he had ended up outside the tavern with Keram Adaar, but just now, he was not going to complain.

Not when they were hiding behind the shipping crates outside the tavern’s back door, and he had the hot, delicious feel of her velvety mouth sliding up and down his cock.

His eyes closed against the glorious vision and head rolled back against the cold stone of the side of the tavern. He bit his lower lip to stop a deep rumble of a groan that threatened to escape from his chest. His hips bucked in time to the steady strokes Keram sucked against him, the brief shock of the cold night air making him shiver just enough before she would take his whole length into her mouth again. Cullen sighed and tangled his fingers into her long black hair as she repeated the whole process again and again, just slow enough to tease him. She dragged her teeth gently over his sensitive skin, catching for a moment on the head of his cock and Cullen jerked hard against her. Maker, help him, she was  _just_ as glorious as he had heard from Rylen. In fact, he perhaps hadn’t even done her the slightest justice.  Keram chuckled around his shaft and sent thrills of hot desire through his flush body.

“Does this please you, Commander?” she asked, her mouth still plenty full of him.

He looked down and met her emerald eyes dark with desire and watched as he thrust himself into her mouth again. A smirk tugged at his lips. “Didn’t anyone teach you not to speak with your mouth full, Qunari?” he hummed, watching the slide through her full and swollen lips.

Keram moaned her agreement, her tongue swirling around Cullen’s head hard enough to make his vison spin.

“Oh, sweet Maker, Keram,” he whispered in a hushed tone. “This isn’t enough.”

Her gaze met his again and it sent a thrill of pleasure through him to see her grey cheeks flushed and her mouth full of his cock. “What would you have of me, _Commander_?” she murmured around him, her breath warm against his skin.

Cullen smirked down at her and taking a hold of one of her horns, he urged her off her knees and pushed her none too gently towards the shipping crates.

Keram caught on brilliantly and was already shedding her breeches for him in the moonlit darkness. “Like this, Commander?” She pulled one leg free and sat, her thick thighs spread wide, inviting Cullen to stare hungrily at her heat. He felt his cock twitch insistently, and to fuel the fire burning in him, Cullen began pumping himself with tight, languid strokes. Keram’s eyes followed his movement and she licked her plump lips for him.

“Yes,  _that_ ,” he growled, stooping to run his tongue hard through her slick folds. He groaned at the taste of her, the sweet tang like everything he’d always fantasized. She pressed her hips closer to him as his lips closed over her clit and he sucked. Cullen chuckled lowly when he heard her lovely strangled gasp.

“Quiet, Keram!” Cullen snapped, replacing his lips with his fingers to silence her with a searing kiss. She moaned again against his tongue. “You—don’t want—anyone to—hear us—do you?” he asked her between impassioned, open-mouthed kisses.

“I don’t much care,” she groaned against his lips. Keram mewled and threw her head back as Cullen pushed two digits into her heat and pumped her hard. He moved to muffle his own heady groan against the crook of her neck, his hands sliding up her waist to cup a full breast. Maker’s breath, he couldn’t wait to slam his cock into her. He couldn’t wait for her sharp cries. He couldn’t— Her large hand covered his and applied more pressure to his own strokes and his hips involuntarily jerked against the desire that pooled in his body. Maker, take him.

“Cullen,” Keram panted close to his ear, her nails scraping his scalp and making him shiver beneath her hands. “Take me, Cullen! I want you now.  _Fuck me_ , Commander.”

“Is that an  _order_ , Inquisitor?” Cullen snickered against her hot skin.

“It is!”

Cullen pulled his fingers from her and grasped her wide hips firmly with his hands and buried his cock in her all the way to his hilt. A shudder ran through him at the surprising tightness of her and he moaned. The Inquisitor was his now. He was finally taking her. And it felt better than he ever believed. It stoked a possessiveness in him that drove him further into her, making him decide that he needed her to cry out every time his hips slammed into hers. He needed her to swear off her other man and draw only his name from her gorgeous lips.

His was a frantic pace against her and Keram took it all from him in stride. She clutched at Cullen, digging with her nails. The sharp pinpricks of pain stirred him further, added to the shudders that were running through his body. She muffled her moans into his neck and the sound was music to him. He breathed her in, the smell of sex sharp on them both, mixed with the spices of her soap, it drove him to madness. The desire, fiery and languid coiled inside him and with every thrust he was forced closer and closer to bursting. Maker’s Breath, he never thought… He clenched his jaw against his undoing and growled her name through his teeth instead.

The Inquisitor was growing heedless of their surroundings. She was making beautiful but loud moans to the sky, crying out his name, and somehow Cullen ceased to care that they could be discovered at all. He pounded on relentlessly, heedless of the abandon that was seizing him, just driving himself forward to his climax.

Just as Cullen was reaching, stretching towards his breaking point, there was a sound that hushed them both.

“Cullen?” a familiar voice called and Cullen’s desire-driven intoxication was shattered as if his head broke water. He gasped in horror.

“It’s Rylen!” he hissed, pressing himself closer to Keram to hide the two of them deeper in the shadows. His effort only served to fill his head again with her hair’s spiced scent and sent his mind reeling with desperate want again.

“Commander Cullen, are you here?”

“Let him find us,” Keram purred, taking Cullen’s earlobe between her teeth. “What do  _I_  care?”

“Cullen!”

Cullen’s eyes snapped open with such a start, he twisted his limbs hopelessly around in his blankets.

“Cullen, are you awake up there?”

Rylen’s very real voice stirred Cullen into a panting, flustered panic, and he tumbled from the bed onto the floor of his loft with a loud thump.

“Well…” the man downstairs laughed. “You are  _now_ , I suppose.”

“Ry-Rylen!” Cullen gasped, unable to keep the shaking from his voice. The last appallingly pleasant vestiges of his dream were being abruptly shaken from him like dusting away cobwebs. The lingering desire that had made his heart pound and left him breathless was being quickly replaced with utter, and humiliating shame. He let his burning face fall into his hands, mouthing the miserable apology he wanted to moan.

“Yes, Ser.  _With_  the reports you ordered. Or did you forget that you wanted them _first thing_  in the morning?” A pause. “Because  _I_  certainly haven’t,” Rylen growled.

Cullen tried desperately to gain control of his shaking, and even more desperately to get rid of the throbbing erection he still had as a testament to his impiety. He had had an erotic dream about  _his friend’s woman_ —more than that,  _his would-be-wife!_   Oh, sweet Maker, take him now; he  _never_  wanted to face Rylen again!

“I-I just need to—ah—arrange myself!”

“Sure, sure. Take your time, I’m in no rush. And when you finally  _do_  finally get down here, we can  _talk_.”

Cullen paused as he was righting himself using his mattress. He silently prayed that his damnable  _sleep talking_  hadn’t betrayed his horrifyingly sinful dream. “About the reports?”

“Noooo….” Rylen called, the hint of amusement creeping into his voice. “About why  _you’d_  be moaning Keram’s name like that, my dear Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me I had ya going!
> 
> This was a prompt for Cullen and Adaar but I just COULDN'T cheat on the bae!


End file.
